


New Year

by Arenhai



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenhai/pseuds/Arenhai
Summary: Gary convinces the Team Squad  to celebrate an earth holiday
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	New Year

“C’mon! We’re nearby and it’ll be so much fun!” Gary’s voice was playfully pleading, the pitch of someone who knew they were close to getting what they wanted, if only they pushed a little further. He dragged everyone into the common area of the ship to plead his case. It was still early on the ship, time having little consequence when you’re fighting titans, or avoiding corrupt military forces, or smuggling illegal items across galaxies to afford the other two actions.

“We already missed Christmas, and we didn’t have everyone here for Squadsgiving!” Avocato’s ears pulled back slightly as everyone turned their eyes to him. It was still a touchy subject, how do you talk to someone who up until a month ago was a tragic corpse floating in space.

Gary plugged on, ignoring the beat of awkward silence. “It’s a super important holiday on Earth!” Quinn scoffed at this, but didn’t bother correcting him, it was useless to try and stop Gary once he set his mind to a goal.

“I didn’t want to do this, but…” Everyone looked away in tandem, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Gary clasped his hand together in front of his chin, lip wobbling and eyes glistening. 

“Please?”

Lil’ Cato was the first to fall, as always. He made eye contact and was lost. Now the two were forming the “Puppy Eyes of Eternal Wishing and Want” Or the PEEWAW for short.

The two of them, through some unspoken agreement decided to divide and conquer. Lil’ Cato turning to Ash and Fox, while Gary looked to Quinn. Ash shrugged and joined almost immediately, while Fox quickly crumbled under the combined force of his sister and best friend.

Quinn stayed stone faced under Gary’s non-verbal onslaught. Not even budging, until the children formed up besides him. The unstoppable force of their stares quickly had her giggling, and nodding her assent, even if she wouldn’t join them in making faces.

Avocato looked in mock disgust at her, scoffing at her betrayal, obviously someone needed to tell the others that a simple look couldn’t…

Gary wobbled towards him on his knees, hands still clasped and eyes pleading. Fox and Ash at his shoulders, the three of them moving in an almost terrifying sync. But where in the world did-

Lil’ Cato let out a soft victory cry as he descended from a loose wire above, Avocato instinctively catching his  _ -too old for this-  _ child. This was his downfall, as he looked down into his son’s glimmering eyes, and looked away only to see the same look surrounding him on all sides, his will breaking quicker than an old tree branch in a forest fire.

He let out a small sigh, dropping Lil’ Cato to the ground as he gave a nod. 

“Already folks, this is your pilot speaking, while Gary was distracting you all, I flew us to Earth, we’ll be entering the atmosphere in five minutes, and at a party in ten.”

“Thanks mom!” Gary laughed as he ran to the bridge, wanting to see Earth through the viewing windows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party Sheryl had found for them was already in full swing by the time they landed, Gary leading the way with Lil’ Cato clinging to his shoulders, giggling the entire way. Fox carrying Ash down the same way. Quinn looked over to Avocato. 

“Fine, but you carry me.” Quinn let out one of her small laughs as she bent her arms, allowing the ventrexian to climb onto her back.

“All aboard the S.S Quinn, maiden voyage.”

“There is nothing maiden about you- ow oW stop I’m sorry!” Quinn cackled, pulling her fingers out from where she had dugged them into his thighs.

Avocato climbed off as soon as they entered the clubs open doors, glancing around to find the others, seeing Ash dancing above everyone else, eyes glowing at the different lights and sounds. Lil’ Cato had transferred to Fox’s shoulders, carrying a neon pink drink in one hand, and a glowing green one in the other.

Quinn nodded to Avocato before seemingly  _ phasing _ into the dancing crowd. Avocato shook his head before taking a step towards his son.

“-VOCATO!” Gary had leaped from some dark corner of the crowd, dragging an arm around Avocato’s neck.

“Avocato this is awesome! They’re playing good music! They have good drinks!” Avocato just nodded along, every third word the human said being lost to the beat pounding through the club. 

Gary suddenly started pulling on his arm, dragging him towards the dance floor area. Avocato stood stiffly, unused to being surrounded by crowds larger than his family, and not experiencing violence.

Gary pulled his arms from his sides, forcing him to begin moving to the song, something with smooth beats. Against his will he slowly felt himself relaxing over the course of the song, by the end copying all of Gary’s moves as they danced to something called a Shakira.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed, as it does, swiftly through the night, music and bright lights seeming to blur together to the inebriated and sober.

Avocato and Gary had visited the bar several times, leaving Quinn the Designated Sober Adult for the night, much to her mock upset.

“Fine.” She had said earlier in the night. “But when everyone is stumbling drunk, I will leave you passed out where you fall.” Gary, several drinks in already, giggled and nodded. Avocato thanked her, and silently vowed to not get too sloshed.

That vow was just as silently forgotten with every drink Gary handed to him. Some fruity and neon colored, while others were bitter and bland.

They were dancing now, when a song changed and suddenly Gary lurched up. Fogged eyes filling with clarity as he grabbed at Avocato's arm.

“I know this song! Avocato dance with me!!” Gary yelled with joy as Avocato laughed, nodding along.

“ The spell you got on me, it's like magic. Got me feeling like falling in love. Got me feeling like I'll never give up on. Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you~!” Gary sang along with the music, pointing towards Avocato and wiggling his fingers, acting like he was casting a spell on him. 

Gary danced around him, pulling his arms as they spun in circles, Avocato laughing the entire time.

“Before this night is over, I pull your body closer, I'mma give it to ya, I wanna get back. Before this night is over, I pull your body closer.” Gary placed his head on Avocato’s shoulder, more whispering the words instead of singing them. Avocato felt a blush rise as the hot air tickled his neck..

Avocato looked down into Gary's eyes, and fell under a new spell. Looking back, he wouldn’t remember who leaned in first, only that Gary tasted like the strawberry drinks he had been downing all night.

Gary’s soft lips molded against Avocato’s like they were meant to fit together, two interlocking puzzle pieces. Avocato squeezed Gary’s hips, and as he gasped, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue, mapping out the inside of the human’s mouth. Avocato had no idea how long they were kissing, but when Gary pulled away, they were both breathless.

They were snapped out of their daze when they heard a loud giggling. Glancing over they saw Quinn leaning on Fox, holding her stomach with laughter as he shot them an apologetic grin. The young ventruvia was holding his sister on one shoulder, and Lil’ Cato on the other. The youngest members of The Crimson Light Crew passed out, doing too much too fast in their excitement of alcohol and dancing with strangers. 

Avocato looked back down to Gary, seeing the same light in his eyes as earlier, and decidedly sobered up.

“We, should probably head back to the ship.” He managed to get out, ignoring the very eager nod of Gary and the laughter of the others. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold air outside the club helped bring them all back to reality, minus the two passed out teens on Fox’s shoulders. Quinn pulled out a phone and called Sheryl, letting her know it was time to pick them up.

Gary was snuggling into Avocato’s jacket, mumbling about fireworks and how cold it was, but overall seemed very pleased.

Avocato smiled down at the younger male, feeling a warmth flow through him that had nothing to do with alcohol or dancing. A large blast of air made him look away from Gary, as the Crimson Light landed and opened the entrance, letting them march onto it.

“Welcome back kiddos! Head up to the bridge real quick, wanna show you all somethin’.”  They all did as she asked, walking towards the windowed room as she pulled the ship into the lower stratosphere.  “You ain’t gonna wanna miss this.”

Gary pulled his head out of Avocato’s chest, stumbling towards the windows and pressing his eyes against the cool glass.

“The countdown starts now kids, enjoy the show.” The dark sky was suddenly filled with vibrant explosions coloring the night sky. 

Gary oohed and awed with every blast, smiling wide.

Avocato wasn’t looking at the fireworks, instead looking at the colors shining off of Gary’s face.

“5!” 

Gary looked up and saw Avocato staring, smile smaller now, but no less blinding.

“4!” 

Avocato cupped his face, pulling their faces closer.

“3!”

“Happy New Year.” Gary said with a smirk, hot breath mingling. 

“2!”

“Happy New Year babe.” 

“1”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work! Sorry if it's rough, I wrote this before I went to a party, Happy New Year Folks!  
> I'll figure out how to fix the weird spacing tomorow!


End file.
